User blog:Clair+eli/eclare
okay so um i just wanted to write a story about eli and clare please dont make fun of my writing i just wanted to write a story: as i was walking to my locker i see eli walking towards me. "hey eli." i look at his lip, it looks like he still has some blood left from where fitz hit him at. "clare where is adam?" eli says. "um im not sure why?" "did i tell you about adam?" "what about adam? is he okay?" "okay looks like i didnt tell you." eli grabs my arm and brings me to a corner where no one is at. "adam, he's not really who he is." i just look at him and i dont know what he's talking about. he looks at me. "oh my god clare he's a transgender! and fitz found out and know he's making fun of adam and bulling him and i dont want to see adam get hurt cause he's diffrent then everyone else, so thats why i'm asking where is adam." i just look at him. i don't know where adam is at i mean i knew that Fitz bullied adam a little more but i thought it was because of eli's stupid prank on him about the id. eli stroms off walking. i knew he that i didn't know where adam was at. i walked to my next class when i hear some thing hit against the locker. i thought it might have been adam so i ran over to the noise. and sure enough it was adam. Fitz and Bianca where laughing at adam while he was on the floor in pain. i ran to adam. "haha look the nerdy girl is helping adam haha so this is your friend? yeah right." i heard Fitz saying. i helped adam up. he couldn't walk so much so i put him down on the floor with his back to the floor. he had a black eye and he's lip was bleeding. i let adam sit there for a while. i got up and headed to Fitz. "so your gonna fight the battle for this girl now? ha! i'll beat you like a pulp!" i just stood there i wanted to punch Fitz for so many reason but i knew that if i punched him that he'd just beat me up in a minute. Fitz looked down at me and then he grabs me by the shoulders. "so when is your boyfriend coming and "saving" you and adam?" he was about to throw me agains a locker when i heard eli's voice. "hey put her down!" Fitz still holding on to me looks at eli. "or what?" "put her down NOW!" eli yells. "fine." fitz drops me and i almsot fall. eli runs to me. "clare are you okay?" "yeah i'm fine eli but i think you should be worried about adam he looks real bad." i look at adam and it looks like he's about to pass out. i see drew down the hallway and i know he sees adam 'cause he runs to adam. eli and i walk away from Fitz. "so what thats it? your not going to fight me? ha i knew it eli is afraid!" Fitz and Bianca both laugh. eli looks at me. "go to class i'll see you later and please help adam up." "but eli..." "just leave now." i walk towards adam and drew and help adam up and walk him to the nurse. *LATER ON THAT DAY* I didn't see eli in english and school is already done. i see that his car is still here so i walk towards it and wait for him there. i see adam walking to me. "hey clare i guess that eli told you?" "yeah but hey who cares right? i wounldn't think anything different about you! you'll always be adam to me." "thanks but i think that i might go back to being myself." "look adam you shouldn't do what people want to to be, you should be who you want to be." "thanks clare. you and eli are really great friends!" "oh speaking of eli have you seen him any where?" "no sorry but i'll see you tomorrow." "bye adam." i lean against eli's car and pull out my phone. i was about to text Ali when i heard eli's voice saying: "hey clare." "oh my god eli what happened?" he had a black eye and his lip was bleeding again and his hand looked really bruised. "oh um Fitz and i got in to a big fight but don't worry i got off easy. i beat up Fitz up badly." i walk over to eli. i turn his face to get a better look at his eye. "um its fine it will heal." "that's not the point eli! you got hurt! man Fitz is already mad at you for the id and know he has another reason to be mad at you! eli he could jump you! here why don't you come over to my house to help heal your eye." "yeah sure ill come over." he walks over to the other side of the car and opens the door. "well are you coming or not?" i walk over to the passenger side. he closes the door. i look around the car and it looks likes everything i thought it would look like , everything was black, just what eli would do to his car. he gets in and starts to drive. where about half way there and still it was all silence. "um so clare how are things with your parents? are they still fighting?" "um ya things are still the same nothing really has changed." i could feel that my eyes where getting watery. i didn't like to talk about my parents that much but eli and Ali where the only people i felt okay talking to about. i tried to look out the window so that eli wouldn't see my crying but i knew that he saw my eyes getting watery. "oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to make you cry." he took one of his hands off the wheel and he turned my face so that i could see him. "its okay eli, i just don't talk about it so much so when i do its like it just happened yesterday but hey don't be sorry i mean you already helped me by blocking out all the noise by giving my our headphones, and thanks again for those." i gave me his sideways grin that i have always loved about him. "so i guess where here." and sure enough we were. both cars where gone so it would be just eli and i in the house. i got out and so did he. i got my key out from my bag. i opened the door for eli. "you can sit on the couch. i'll go get you some ice for your eye." i went to the kitchen and got a bag and filled it with ice. i walked back to where eli was at. i saw him standing and looking at the picture of me a year ago when i had my hair pulled back into a pony tail and had my glasses. i hated that picture of me. it made me look so geeky back then but i know i'm a geek but i hated that picture of me. "i can't believe that you saw that picture!" eli turned and looked at me. "why not?" "because i don't like that picture it makes me look so geeky!" "no you don't! i think you look beautiful no matter what!" he gave me his sideways grin. i walked over to him and put the ice on his black eye. "ow that hurts." eli said when i put the ice on his eye. "how about we sit down." i walked eli to the couch. "so clare... why don't you tell me more about yourself?" "why would you want to know about me? i mean you know already enough about me." "i don't know everything about you and i want to ." "where do you want me to start?" "how about when you first came to degrassi?" "oh well of course i didn't know anyone but my sister Darcy." "oh i didn't know you had a sister." "yeah she moved to africa and i don't really talk to her anymore, um that's her right there." i pointed to the picture of her my parents hung up of her. "oh that's her." "yeah well then i meet Ali and she became well you know my best friend, and then i meet conner and last K.C." "wait K.C. is your friend? but y'all don't talk well i don't see you talk that much anyways." "um thats because well he was my boyfriend. he broke up with me last year for Jeanna and she was my friend but not anymore. he broke up with me to be with Jenna." "dude that basterd! why would anyone want to brake up with you? your so smart, funny, and beautiful. if i was K.C i would sure not brake your heart." "thanks eli you are really sweet." "hey know problem clare." "so how about you eli whats your story?" "um yeah that's my little secret so ha! i'm not telling." "oh my god eli! you so are telling!" "no im not." "yes you are." we started to fight but in a playful way. he had me pined to the couch. he just stared at each other. then i leaned down and kissed me. he let go of me. he got up from the couch. "um maybe i should leave." "but why..." "bye clare." he grabed his bag and walked out. i just sat there and watched him from the window as he got into his car. before he got in, he looked back at me. okay so um i'm not sure if this is good but please tell me if you want me to write another part:) its not so good well to me i think its not that good. Category:Blog posts